Studies have been made on probe-based MEMS memory using the principle of scanning probe microscopes (SPM). A probe-based MEMS memory is a recording apparatus which writes, reads out (reproduces), and erases information by using various electrical or physical interactions between the recording/reproducing electrode on the probe tip and a recording medium.
The state of the probe tip serving to record/reproduce information on/from a recording medium and the contact state or the gap between the probe tip and the recording medium greatly influence the recording performance of a probe-based MEMS memory. In order to commercialize the probe-based MEMS memory, it is important to easily fabricate the probes with excellent anti-wear resistance used for recording/reproduction at a low cost.